The Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) study was established to identify important risk factors for the development of CVD in CKD and better understand the mechanisms of CVD in CKD. Dyslipidemia is commonly observed in patients with CKD and includes low levels of high density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol, elevation in certain forms of apolipoprotein (apo)- containing lipoproteins, and elevation in lipoprotein(a) [Lp(a)]. The results of these studies will inform both the issue of increased cardiovascular risk in CKD as well as the gene-environment interactions that influence the metabolism of HDL and apoB-lipoproteins in the milieu of CKD, additionally, they will definitively address for the first time the role of Lp(a) in influencing cardiovascular risk in CKD patients.